cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seán Ó Déaghaidh
}}}} Seán Ó Déaghaidh, is the Taoiseach of the Republic of Tahoe. He also holds the titles Knight Commander Order of Saint Patrick, Companion of the Order of Cuchulainn, and Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the Tahoe Republic Personal Life Sean O'Deaghaidh was born in Seattle, in County Alki (Contae Alchai) to Daniel and Patricia O'Deaghaidh. Daniel O'Deaghaidh was a successful businessman in the telecommunications industry, often travelling around the world on business trips and taking young Sean with him. Sean was fascinated with history and politics, and throughout school was in student government. Sean was also extremely athletic, winning gold medals in the Tahoe Youth Games for swimming. Sean is 6'5" with blueish-green eyes. His hair is brown with a distinct red tint. At the age of 22, he married and now has 4 children. Military Career When Sean was 18 he entered the Tahoe Military Academy, in Los Angeles where he graduated at the top of his class. Afterwards, he requested transfer to a civilian medical school, where he earned his medical degree. Sean O'Deaghaidh served as a doctor in the Tahoe Army Rangers, rising to the rank of Captain and earning three commendations for valor and heroism. Sean saw combat numerous times, fighting fascist and communist rebels, and defending the Tahoe Republic from invasion during all three great wars. At the age of 29, he was made a Companion of the Order of Cuchulainn, an elite military Order, and the youngest to ever be admitted to the Order. At the age of 29, he was made a Companion of the Order of Cuchulainn, an elite military Order, and the youngest to ever be admitted to the Order. It was around this time Sean began to be involved in politics, organizing and speaking at National Party rallies on military bases around the country. At age 32, Sean resigned his commission and entered politics formally. Political Career After years of serving as a soldier and National Party activist within the military, Sean decided to enter politics. His first election he was nominated by the National Party to challenge Socialist Party incumbent Mary Gronewald. Although lacking electoral experience, his powerful speeches won him the election in a landslide. The Socialist Party denoucned him as a dangerous demagogue, but the people believed his message and supported him. Two years later, it was time for a general election to elect the Taoiseach. The incumbent Taoiseach, a National Party member was choosing not to run again and so the National Party held a general convention in Cruachan. Sean was chosen to give the opening speech, and this speech had such an impact that many began supporting him as the National Party nominee. After a long arduous process, Sean was nominated on the 36th ballot. In the election, he was attacked for his very conservative beliefs, lack of experience and denounced as a fascist and demagogue. In the debates, Sean proved his ability by completely thrashing his opponent, exposing every weakness and making him contradict himself numerous times. The people of Tahoe approved, and Sean was elected Taoiseach with 56% of the vote. As Taoiseach, Sean O'Deaghaidh developed Tahoe from an isolated nation into an international powerhouse. He developed close relations with Deutschland and Transvaal, engineered the North American Treaty bringing peace and stability to Tahoe's home continent, and entered the Francoist People of the World alliance. Politically, O'Deaghaidh is very conservative. Opposing abortion and gay marriage and promoting capitalism and military power. Sean revolutionized the National Party and brought it untold support. His lowest approval rating was when he was elected, and has stayed above 65% the entire time in office. Category:Individuals Category:Tahoe